


The taste of blood on your tongue.

by Narancia (AndOhmygodCholesterol)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Awkward Romance, Cannibalism, F/F, F/M, Ghoul Midoriya Izuku, M/M, Musician Midoriya Izuku, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 13:06:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndOhmygodCholesterol/pseuds/Narancia
Summary: Izuku is the heir of the Midoriya family, well known for their macabre tendencies. On the night of remembrance, he decides to follow in the footsteps of his great great grandfather and be a hero. But not just any hero, a hero among heroes.





	The taste of blood on your tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, thanks to soooo many people, cause lord knows that I needed the help to get this fic barely good enough to be seen by the light of day.
> 
> I appreciate constructive criticism, cause it makes me a better writer, so go crazy.

“Pay attention young master! This is all very important information that you need to know! Now, where was I? Ah yes, the [Age of Change].”

“About 200 years ago, the world had begun to change into what we see now. A world filled with wonder, of fantasy, and of splendid diversity. It all started the day that the “Luminescent Baby” was born, in Qing Qing, China. With its birth came the beginnings of a plethora of people showing these amazing abilities that we call Quirks. But alongside the arrival of the [Age of Change], so did the [Dawn of Evil]. People grew afraid of those that were not “normal”. They feared that there were people that had the abilities that they thought belonged only in the realm of comic books. And so, they rioted.”

“Rampaging throughout the streets were the people that opposed the change sweeping the world. They believed that those who possessed quirks were not human. This, in turn, created the opportunity for those who would use their abilities to harm others to act in the midsts of all of the chaos. But while villainy ran rampant in the streets, there were those who thought, why is nobody helping people? Why won't anybody help? These people were the ones who gave birth to the [Dawn of Heroes].”

“These people decided that if no one else will help the people, then they will. They took to the street in masks to conceal their identities and began to fight back against the evil that permeated the streets. These people were called [Heroes]. They were the beginning of the society of heroes as we know it. Now, I believe that this should be a good place to leave off. Please make sure that you review your notes on today’s history lesson because I will be giving you a test sometime this week. You may go now.”

The one in question would be Izuku Midoriya, sole heir to the Midoriya Clan. Standing at a height of 5 10’, with jet black hair with forest green undertones at the tips of his unruly hair, pale skin with a smattering of freckles on his face, a strong, lean body, and black fingernails, our heir looks to be a very handsome young man. The jet black montsuki only making him look even more refined than he already seemed. But the thing that stood out the most about him was his eyes. Deep, rich green eyes that seemed to see through those that looked at him, commanding attention.

“Thank you sensei,” Izuku softly says as he bows. “I will be going to my room for some studying, please direct anyone who wishes to speak to me there.”

Nodding his head, the tutor replies, “Yes, young master. But please remember that tonight will be our night of remembrance of our beloved ancestor.”

“...Thank you for the lesson, sensei,” Izuku mutters.

Izuku begins to descend the stairs of the large compound. Every part of the Midoriya compound showed dignity and showed its status to the rest of the world. Its walls a beautiful mixture of brown and cream. The floorboards a shade of dark oak, exuding refinement. Each step creaking under his feet, as if they wanted to speak out in reverence to his very existence. Calmly descending down the steps, he walked through the third hallway, where his room is located. He turns to his left, almost reaching his room where he’ll most likely study his notes and later enjoy listening to his favorite musicians before he encounters one of the many maids that work for the Midoriya family.

“Good afternoon young master, is there anything that I may help you with today?” Says the maid

Shaking his head, Izuku says, “No, I have nothing that requires your assistance but thank you for the sentiment. Now, is there anything that you have to inform me of?”

Nodding in acceptance, the young maid then asks him what she was meaning to ask since the beginning. “Will young master be eating with the family tonight?”

“Yes, I believe that I will be eating with the rest of my cherished family.

Izuku mentally grimaced. He already knew that he would be asked that very question sometime this week. He knew what his position meant to the rest of his family. One of the many “perks” of being **his** direct descendant. There wasn’t any way that Izuku could have avoided eating with the family tonight. Not tonight of all nights. He knew better than that.

“I will be informing Master of your acceptance. Thank you.” The maid walks off, leaving him to stew in his thoughts. He briefly thinks about how he doesn't even know her name, even though she’s been in the family’s employment for roughly a year now.

His thoughts are interrupted by the voice of someone who he knows to be one of the “Merry Men”.

“Ah! Izuku, how have you been? How are your lessons going? Do you know where you will be attending high school? Apologies, I ramble, but it has been quite a long time since you have decided to eat with the family. You usually ask one of the maids to take your meat and drink to your room, what has made you decide to partake in the feast with us all?”

Izuku looks up and sees the face of one of his uncles, uncle Akane he believes. He always seems to be a bit sick, with his gaunt face, langley body, and his slight uncomfortable look on his face, as if he was in slight pain. He always dressed in white suits, as a homage to one of their ancestors. His pale blond hair was also a tribute to the ancestors. His eyes always a deep red, tinged with maroon, like a pool of semi-dried blood.

Looking up at the sickly looking man, izuku says, “Hello Uncle Akane, it’s good to talk to you again. As for your question, I have been doing fine and so have my lessons. For your question on which high school I wish to attend, I am still searching for what will best suit me for later in life. As for the reason why I’ve decided to attend the feast, it is because I too wish to honor **him**.”

“I apologize, I often forget how close your ties are to the honored one.” Uncle Akane says.

“It’s quite alright, I too sometimes forget my own position,” Izuku assured him.

“Now that we have conversed with each other, I believe that we should go and prepare ourselves for the feast. I shall see you in an hour. Until then!” Uncle Akane says as he walks away, leaning with each step on his gaudy looking cane.

~~~~~~~~~~~

**Breathe**.  
The smell is completely intoxicating. So utterly, delicious. Assaulting his nose is the smell of blood, freshly drawn. The scent of flesh being cooked over an open flame has completely enraptured Izuku.

_Just. Breathe._  
 _Breathe in. Breathe out._  
 _Breathe in. Breathe_ _out_.

The looks of pleasure that seep throughout the faces of the Midoriya family as they feast ensure that Izuku begins to have a feeling of longing. A sort of desire, waiting to be released and left to flourish.

_Breathe in, then out, just like Kirumi taught you._

The tables, all draped in black cloth, are filled with others, some which he knows, others he doesn't. Soon enough, those lovely, velvety black tables will be layered with a deep, rich red, covering the cloth like wild roses, blossoming. The murmurs of how to improve the security systems at Tartarus being the only thing being heard over the sounds of the somber feast.

_Breathe_.

Finally sure that he won't lose himself to his hunger, Izuku looks down at their plates. An ornate set of forks, knives and surprisingly, spoons. Huh, I suppose they’re making a ‘soup’. He sees an intricate looking glass cup, holding a red sloshing liquid of what he knows to be the drink of the family. He inspects his own glass and contemplates on how this glass cup probably cost more than what the average office worker made in a week.

_Simple pleasures of the upper echelons of society I suppose._

Izuku looked down at his plate, gazing at the slices of meats on his plate, each slice arranged as to give it the image of a blooming rose. Slices and slivers making up the “stem” and “leaves” of the rose, while larger “petals” of meat layered on top of each other. Atop the center of the rose of flesh, rested a crowning halo of red drizzling.

_How could something so grizzly seem so breathtaking?_

Picking up one of the “stems” with his fork, Izuku twists and turns the meat, choosing to look at all sides of it before deciding if it was fit for consumption. Completely cooked on all sides, covered in the “sauce”, and still smells fresh. _How lovely_.

His thoughts are interrupted by a huff. Turning his head, Izuku sees his private maid looking at him with a frown. Her name was Kirumi Tojo, and she has been his caretaker for the better part of his life. Even though she frowns at most of the Izuku enjoys doing, she really only wants the best for him. Standing at 5 1’, she wouldn't seem like much of a threat, but her quirk [Doppelganger] allows her to split herself into another copy of herself, so fighting her is like fighting two combat experts.

Glaring down at him, Kirumi says, “Izuku, do not play with your food, it is improper for the future head of the house to do such a thing. You should know better. Know that your father would be disappointed in you.” She knows that he never eats something before looking it over.

Looking up at Kirumi, Izuku tells her, “ Tojo, you know that I always take my time savoring a meal, and looking at the meal is one of the most important parts. Don’t worry, I've already enjoyed its visual feast. Now, could you tell me if the main course will be arriving soon?”

Nodding her head, Kirumi states, “The main course is already ready, it only needs you to say your speech before it is presented.”

Accepting this answer, Izuku stands up and clinks his glass with one of his fingernails. The resounding sound attracts the attention of the entire hall. Each member of the Midoriya family cast their gazes to their young master, waiting for him to speak

Looking over the entire room, Izuku began the speech that he had been preparing for weeks. “Thank you for postponing your feasting so that I may have the pleasure of speaking with you. As you all know, we are gathered here to celebrate the remembrance of our ancestors, We dress in these white suits to honor Naki, who lived to help those that he considered family. We wear these rings, so that we may honor Yamori, or better known as “Jason of the Yavin Ward”, to remember that our pleasures should always be controlled by us, not the other way around. We allow ourselves to show our true eyes, as to remember Uta, who never stopped showing his abilities to the world. And we wear these grins on our faces to remember Ken, who always arrived with a feral grin to show that he feared nothing. Now, let us remember how they had lived, so that we may learn how to become even half the men that they were.”

As he finished his speech, the kitchen doors opened to show carts filled with a plethora of different arrangements of meats, each one representing a different aspect of their ancestors. And as the rest of the family choose their desired meats, Izuku sat down and motioned towards one of the maids to bring him The Mask.

Gazing down at it, Izuku couldn't help but feel a sense of longing. Ken was someone who was respected, someone who was revered, someone who will always be remembered as a hero among heroes. He couldn’t help but feel like he should be like him. He couldn’t help that he felt that that was the type of person he was meant to be. He felt that he had a need, no, a duty to be a hero, just like his ancestor. Plus, you could say that he had the very same blood that He had.

Whispering to himself, and possibly the mask, he said, “I think I found what I want to be. Thank you, great great grandfather. Thank you, Kaneki.”

As the night carried on, and the Midoriya family feasted, the prison wards of Japan felt emptier than they did before that night. But no one would miss the bodies of those on death row. They never did before, and they likely never will.


End file.
